


Friendship

by Elfflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-12
Updated: 2008-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-19 06:32:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco100 Prompt: Beginnings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendship

This wasn’t the way Draco thought it would go. Potter was supposed to be his friend, not Weasley’s. How dare Weasley take him from Draco?

Draco would simply have to tell his father. But then, father had never liked telling stories of the Boy-Who-Lived, either.

This just wasn’t fair! He’d always known he would be Potter’s best friend. How was he to know that the rumpled boy in the shop was the one he’d meant to impress first thing? Or that Weasley would find him and impress him first?

There had to be some way to fix this, didn’t there?


End file.
